


Buck has a bad day

by Ineedapuppyandsomevodka



Series: Buddie Prompt fills [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck just has a really long, Eddie is there to listen when he gets home., Horrible Day, M/M, not one of the characters though, tw; mention of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineedapuppyandsomevodka/pseuds/Ineedapuppyandsomevodka
Summary: It’s been a long, long day. All Buck can think about is going home to his boyfriend, eating an entire pizza by himself, and hopefully getting home in time to watch a movie or a show with Chris.With the way that the day is going, however, he’s not sure that’s going to happen. They’ve maybe been back at the station for all of an hour since Buck arrived at work, and he’s tired. He worked somebody’s back half, and another person’s front half, so he’s been going at it all night and most of the day.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie Prompt fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107398
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Buck has a bad day

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for an anon on tumblr; Could I please request a Buck and Eddie prompt? (Eddie doesn't have work) Where Buck's not having a good day, his friends don't realise that their teasing is going to far, during a call someone makes a comment about his birthmark and at the end of the day He goes to Eddie's home and breakdown. Established buddie?

It’s been a long, long day. All Buck can think about is going home to his boyfriend, eating an entire pizza by himself, and hopefully getting home in time to watch a movie or a show with Chris. 

With the way that the day is going, however, he’s not sure that’s going to happen. They’ve maybe been back at the station for all of an hour since Buck arrived at work, and he’s tired. He worked somebody’s back half, and another person’s front half, so he’s been going at it all night and most of the day. 

They’ve run multiple RTA’s, the worst of them being a car full of teens who had decided to go for a drive, drunk, and ended up crashing into not one but four cars. There were multiple casualties, and Buck wasn’t sure how much more he could take. 

Then, just when Buck thought that the day may have calmed down, enough for them to eat and for Buck to clock out, they got called out for a house fire. 

Buck isn’t going to say that he’s ever been to a fire call that’s easy. They’re never easy. This one, however, was pretty routine. They were able to get there before the fire became too serious, and all of the homeowners and their animals were safely outside. 

“Wow, pretty unprofessional for you to show up to work with a shiner like that,” Buck hears after he took off his helmet. He looks over his shoulder to see one of the homeowners, an older guy with a bit of a beer gut, standing and staring at his face. 

“It’s not,” Buck says, trying not to lash out. 

“Is it like eye herpes then? Do I need to go get tested?”

“No, it’s a birthmark,” Buck says, and he really just wants to call the guy out on being an ass. 

He walks away after that, looking to see what else there is that he can do. When there’s nothing, he takes his phone out of his pocket and texts Eddie to make sure he knows that he’s going to be late for dinner. 

When he finally does get back to the station, he doesn’t spare a second getting changed out of his uniform. He thought about showering, but he figured it could wait. He was starving and he just wanted to get home. 

He hops in his Jeep and shoots Eddie a text, letting him know that he’s on his way. It’s just after 8, which means if he hurries, he should be able to say goodnight to Chris. 

He makes it home, just as Eddie is turning off his son's light and stepping out of his room. “He asleep?”

“Not yet,” Eddie shakes his head, so Buck brushes past him to say goodnight to Chris. 

“You stink, Bucky.” Chris grins, and even that's enough to make Buck’s day a little better. 

“I know, buddy, I’m gonna go shower in a few, but I wanted to say goodnight to you.”

“Goodnight,” Chris says, pulling him into a hug. 

Eddie is waiting outside of Christopher’s room when Buck steps out, and Buck can’t help but pull Eddie into a hug. “I’m never, ever, picking up shifts without you again.”

“That bad?” Eddie asked, taking on most of Buck’s weight. 

“The worst,” Buck sighs, rubbing his face. 

“Go shower, I’ll warm up your dinner, and we can talk about it, okay?”

“Okay,” Buck agrees and heads down the hallway to the bathroom. 

He keeps his shower short, then plops on the couch where his dinner is waiting on the coffee table. “Thanks, Eds,” he says quietly. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Eddie asks, tucking his toes under Buck’s thigh while he eats. 

Buck takes a few more bites before he decides that it's too much. He sets it aside, leans into Eddie, and tells him everything that went wrong. 

Eddie listens, takes it all in, and takes the weight off of Buck’s shoulders. 

Buck’s not sure how he ever survived days like this before he had Eddie.

**Author's Note:**

> Come shoot me a prompt on tumblr; Ineedapuppyandsomevodka.tumblr.com


End file.
